In current actuators the on/off operation in a pneumatic device is achieved with an electric solenoid valve. Vacuum force is applied to the actuator only when the solenoid is “on” and only when the vacuum force is high enough to move the actuator the full length of its travel. Alternately, without a solenoid controlling the actuator's exposure to vacuum, an actuator exposed to vacuum force under all conditions will “float” between the on position and the off position. Floating is undesirable, inefficient, and provides poor control of the device attached to the actuator. There is a need in the art to make energy efficient actuators that are effective at controlling the electric solenoid whenever the device is supposed to be on.